Issue
by LadyWeirdessa
Summary: Mamori had something on her mind, can Hiruma help her out? Oneshot. First ever fanfic and I suck at summaires. Please R&R! rated for Hiruma's language


My first ever fanfic....so sorry if theres OOCness or stuff like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21...but owning Hiruma sounds very appealing ^-^

---------------------------------------------

The pretty manager of the Deimon High Devil Bats football team was lost in her thoughts as she swept the floor of the club room. Lately, there had been an alarming issue weighing on her mind, and she was desperately trying to solve it.

The sudden sound of gum popping pulled her from her reverie. She turned to glare at the blonde Devil Bats' captain who was sitting facing away from her with his feet propped up on the table and typing furiously on his ever present laptop.

All ready irritated by her inability to solve the "issue" that was bugging her, Mamori was quick to snap.

" Really Hiruma!, is there any need to smack your gum so loud? That's just bad manners!"

Hiruma didn't seem to be fazed by this sudden outburst of hostility towards him and his gum chewing habits. He simply raised one eyebrow, smirked, titled his head back over the chair so he was looking at her, and blew a massive bubble before popping it loudly in her face. Satisfied by the look of utter horror and outrage on his manager's face, he turned back to his laptop and continued what he was doing.

Mamori stood staring at the back of Hiruma's head, shaking in anger. Oh how that man infuriated her! Not only when they were together and they would fight or even if they weren't fighting and he just did small things to annoy her, but now he was causing her grief day and night, whether they saw each other or not. The issue of their relationship was driving Mamori insane.

Biting back anger, Mamori continued tidying up the club room. She was in no condition to get into a battle of wits with the demon quarterback.

Unawares to Mamori, Hiruma was watching her out of the corner of his eye_. Something's bothering her_, he thought to himself. It made him anxious seeing her so upset. She was cleaning the room as usual but she seemed zoned out, he had seen her sweep the same spot for a long time, and she had dropped two cups while doing the dishes. He narrowed his eyes and tensed when she tripped over a wayward cleat and had to grab the couch to catch herself. Fuck it irritated the hell out of him! _What the fuck was wrong with that fucking manager anyway!_

_What's wrong with me? _Mamori thought as she straightened up and put the offending shoe in it's proper place. Doing a quick scan of the room she decided it was clean enough. After handing Hiruma his black coffee, she sat opposite him to do her paper work, but her mind kept going over the "issue" .

Looking across the table, she spotted Hiruma's hand lying on it. She studied it carefully; each long, callused finger. Although the fingers looked slender, Mamori knew the strength of those graceful hands.

_They're kind of sexy_, she thought. She imagined holding that powerful hand, wondered what it would be like to have it cupping her face, how it would feel on her--

Mamori blushed deeply. What was she thinking! It was getting worse. She sighed. This was her problem lately. She kept imagining Hiruma and herself doing…well, she was thinking about things she shouldn't. Running her hands through that spiky, blonde hair, laying in his strong arms, cuddling against his lanky frame…

"Oi, fucking manger! What the fuck are you blushing for! All spaced out, daydreaming about creampuffs are you?"

Mamori's head snapped up, she shot a death look at the leering captain and then threw herself into her work, her face still flushed brightly.

Hiruma chuckled under his breath.

Although her mind was preoccupied, the sharp clicking of the keys on Hiruma's laptop calmed Mamori's jarred nerves and she was able to finish her work in a short time.

Noticing that Mamori was finished Hiruma waved at her.

" Oi, fucking manager! Come here for a sec. I want you to watch this video of our last game."

" I have a name Hiruma!" she huffed at him but moved to his side regardless.

They watched the video in a strained atmosphere. Hiruma trying to ignore her closeness (although he would never admit that was what caused his agitation) and Mamori trying to convince herself that the faint smell of mint mixed with gun powder was NOT appealing in any way.

At one part Hiruma stopped the video and pointed out the mechanics of a certain play their opponents had used.

" See this part?" he asked, tapping the screen, " That's the main point of this play."

Mamori leaned in to get a better look. Understanding dawned on her face.

" I get it," she said slowly, " you want Sena and Monta to do this!"

She whirled to look down at him excitedly and saw a soft smile playing on his lips. She was caught in his piercing stare, her face very close to his. Unable to control herself she began to imagine things she shouldn't again…

" I wonder what it would be like to kiss you" she whispered softly staring intently into his eyes.

Hiruma's eyes widened in shock.

Noting the change in Hiruma's expression Mamori realized what she had done. She froze.

_Oh my god_, she thought, _I just said that out loud! _Her face flushed dark red and she started to move away when Hiruma's arms snaked around her and held her back.

"There's only one way to find out." He grinned and pulled her down to him.

And just like that Mamori's "issue" was solved, only to be replaced by her addiction to a certain blonde devil's lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!!!


End file.
